Getting Out of Hell
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Diana sits and thinks about the hell she lives in, until she gets a surprise. Reid/Austin


AN: Alright so earlier this week I admitted myself to the local mental hospital to get help before I tried to commit suicide, again. It helped tremendously, even though I wasn't there that long. Honestly just knowing how much privilege everything is helped. I was sitting there, with nothing to do, so I was writing a story in my head, cause they wouldn't let me have a pencil. Anyway, I feel for Diana. I know what it's like. So I decided to write a story for her and hope to gods it helps with my nightmares. Anyway, I'd say enjoy… but I dunno.

Disclaimer: Well, I own a lot of things. None of which are included in this story.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Diana sat in the room, her blanket covering her legs. The stark white walls glowing in the afternoon sun. All she had in the room was a bed, a nightstand, a desk and a chair. There was nothing else. No clock, no personal mementos, nothing. She sighed as she played with the edge of the blankets. What she wouldn't give to get out of this place. She wasn't even allowed to close the doors. They had to remain open for her benefit. That's what they told her. They were doing all of this for her benefit, to help her. Honestly only Spencer could do that. What was the point in being stuck in there with nothing to do, nothing to look at besides the outside world she wasn't allowed into?

"Here Diana, your afternoon medicines" the nurse said as she handed Diana a plastic cup with water and a small cup with the four different pills in it. Diana took them without a word. With the medicines she did so much better. She could function without her schizophrenia getting in the way. Without the meds she was a mess. She wished so hard she could leave. She would do anything just to feel the sun on her face. The nurse smiled as she checked Diana's mouth to make sure the pills were gone before she left. Diana picked up the last letter she received from Spencer and opened it up. Mail wasn't due for another hour or so. Either way she held the sonogram picture of her granddaughter in her hands. She couldn't believe it. Spencer had married a girl named Austin that he had met on a case and he was nervous about the two women meeting, but Austin had brought Diana a book of Edgar Allen Poe and listened as Diana read. Spencer had nothing to worry about.

"Diana, there's someone here to see you" a nurse said gently. Diana turned and saw Spencer and a very pregnant Austin standing there. Her face lit up with a smile. No one ever came to visit her, but her family. She had no friends, the one she had had all left her when she was committed. Not that she blamed them. Who would want to boast that their friend had been committed for mental problems? No one, that's who.

"Hi mom" Spencer said as the two entered the room, Austin thanking the nurse softly. Diana stood up and hugged her son before she hugged her daughter-in-law. How she wished she could have been there for the wedding, how she wanted to be there for when her granddaughter was born. There were so many things she wanted to do. She only wished she could get out of this stupid place. It was more a prison than anything else.

"Spencer, Austin, what a nice surprise" she said. Austin smiled at her widely before she dug through her purse. She pulled out a large book and handed it over to Diana.

"It's The Odyssey by Homer. I thought you might like it" Austin said with a warm smile. Diana took the book and opened it up.

"I love it, thank you" she whispered, her fingertips running over the page. Austin smiled.

"When I first read it in school I hated it. I didn't understand why we had to read such a book and in such a strange language. As we read and I say the beauty of it. The adventure and trials of Odysseus. I realized, that his life, much like everyone else's was a bunch of obstacles to overcome in order to get home to his family" Austin said. Diana looked up at the younger woman. How had she guessed that was what Diana wanted? "I know Diana, the look in your eyes when we come to visit, the hope and longing in your letters. You have to be Odysseus and overcome your obstacles to get home to us, to Cheyanne" Austin said with a smile. Diana looked up.

"We picked a name for the baby mom. We want to name her Cheyanne Diana Reid, if that's alright with you" Reid said. Tears pricked Diana's eyes as she reached out and hesitantly touched the baby bump. Austin pressed her hand against Diana's to keep her hand held there. Diana smiled as the baby kicked.

"I love the name" she said. Spencer let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding in. He checked his watch for the time. Visiting hours were almost over, but they would be back tomorrow.

"We've got to go mom. Visiting hours are over. We'll be here bright and early in the morning" Reid said. Diana deflated. She didn't want them to go. She didn't want to be alone again. She didn't want to sit through the rest of the night thinking since she wasn't allowed to do much else. She could read. That's it. She would read the book Austin brought her and figure out how to overcome her obstacles in order to get home. She wanted out of here and she wanted to be there for her family. Maybe she could even move closer to Spencer.

"Ok Spencer. See you tomorrow" she said. Spencer and Austin linked hands, both smiling at her as they left. No goodbye, no goodnight. Those were too final. She hated it. Saying either one of those possibly meant she would be alone again for more than one night. She couldn't be on the phone more than five minutes a day and she hated being cut off from the real world. TV went off at 9, 5 minutes on the phone, 2 hours twice a day for visitors, if you weren't crazy when you came, you would be by the time you left. Diana looked around the bare walls. There was nothing there. Not a thing personal that told the story of Diana Reid besides a stack of books under her bed. She had to become Odysseus. She had to get better and find a way out of there. Otherwise she might die there.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Wow… ok so that was a lot. My one shots are never that long. I apparently just needed to get it all out. *blinks* Still can't believe it lasted so long. Either way, I have a new found respect for Diana when she has her moments of clarity. It's a horrible place to be. Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
